Every Time it Rains
by Grinning Reaper
Summary: Rated for language. Has nothing to do with To Love What Is Hated (which I want more reveis for before I continue...) If there was a 'sap' catagory, It'd fit nicely to this. Please review. I need feedback. Thanx!!!


Disclaimer: If I owned this, would I write a fanfic? I think not.  
  
WARNING: SLASH!!! That means: GAY BOYS! If you're a homophobe don't read! I repeat: DON'T READ!!!!! Squall bashing. I have nothing against him. The person I'm writing does.  
  
  
  
  
  
*~Every Time it Rains~*  
  
  
  
Every time it rains I am reminded of the day that I nearly lost you. It's raining now, much like it was that day. Thunder, lightening, black clouds, the whole works. I'm sitting on our bed looking out the window. I see me reflection in the windowpane. Are those tears on my face of is that the rain trickling down the glass? I can't tell. Most say I don't feel. They're right. I don't. Except for you.  
  
We had been training together since the war was over. Secretly mind you. I told you to never let anyone know. If Squall -dumb bastard- knew he'd be mad. You're his friend. And as much as I hate him, I don't want him to be mad at you. We were training in an area near Winhill I think I'm never too sure. You had been teasing me mercilessly that I was out of shape. I didn't get mad. I pretended to. I always pretend to. Because when I'm mad I can easily get you mad. And you're cute when you're mad.  
  
It was the end of the day. We decided to call it quits because it was raining too hard. It was getting cold. Very cold. I offered you my coat. You said no you were okay. Whatever. The fog was so thick we could hardly see. Suddenly, a Ruby Dragon appeared. It attacked us from behind. I don't remember much. I remember a searing hot pain in my right side and a ripping sensation in my arm. I hit the floor. Hard. The blood... where was all of the blood coming from?? I looked up into your face. You looked like a frightened child. So small. So scared. Then, you got angry. You charged forward and put your hands into a double fist, bringing it down on the Rudy Dragon's head. There was a sickening crack. Its head bent at an unnatural angle and it fell with a heavy thud. A strange smelling pink fluid began to seep from it's parted jaws. It had never occurred to me that you were that strong. But you were. I suddenly knew nothing but darkness. I was revived by a sharp pain in my jaw. Had you just hit me?!? Yes, you had. But when I looked into your eyes, I saw that you were worried. Not angry. I was sitting propped up against a rock. You were kneeling not to far from me. I asked what was going on. Was I dying? You suddenly burst into tears. I never thought that you were capable of crying. You hugged me tight, which to me was a big surprise; I didn't think you liked me. Not even a little. Your icy thin fingers were gripping my jacket sleeve. You put your chin on my shoulder.  
  
'Please live.' You begged. I put my arms around your waist. (You may be as strong as an ox, but you're small.) I wanted this to last. I started to feel dizzy. My head hit your shoulder.  
  
'I don't know if I can... I'm so tired...' I had whispered. I pressed my forehead against the juncture of you neck and shoulder. You skin was so warm... You pushed my up against the rock.  
  
'You asshole!' you had shouted through your tears, 'Live!' I was about to demand that you let go of me, that you were hurting my arm, but you pulled me close and kissed me. On the mouth. Hard. Let me tell you, it was a lot more surprising than the hug was. It seemed to last forever. (And I wouldn't have minded if it did.) You pulled away, still crying. You put you ear over my heart. You told me not to die. There were smudges of my blood on your face. It was on your clothes. It was on your neck. It seemed to be getting everywhere. We had no Cures. Not even a Potion.  
  
Another Ruby Dragon appeared. Why wouldn't they just let me die?!? You climbed to your feet and told me to stay where I was. You tried to attack, but you were tired. The Ruby Dragon swung its head and its frill crushed your side. You hit the floor and rolled. The great crimson monster turned its attention to me. It slowly began to trudge forward. I had nowhere to run! I pushed my back against the rock and raised my weapon. You came out of nowhere and launched a series off attacks. You were shouting like a madman. You were oblivious to all the wounds that were inflicted on you. The Ruby Dragon fled from battle. You stood on your feet for a few moments, and then you fell heavily to the ground. I got up quickly and ran to your side. I don't know where I got the strength from, it just appeared. You were out cold and bleeding in more places than I was. I scooped you up and ran with you. All the way to the Garden, Everything from then on was a blur. I can remember bursting in to the Infirmary; Squall-dumb bastard- was in there. He had accused me of doing this to you. Dumb bastard. I set you on the bad and Doctor Kadowaki immediately gave you a Cura. I said I didn't need anything. Before I fainted that is. When I woke up, I was in the cot next to you. I stayed by your side for days. You finally woke up. I shook you and asked why you'd do something so dumb. Throwing yourself in front of the enemy. You said because it was going to kill me and your life meant nothing compared mine. I told you that wasn't true at all.  
  
Suddenly I'm drawn out of memories. You come in all smiles and happiness. You walk over to me and wrap your arms around my waist. I fell your head drop between my shoulder blades.  
  
"You're upset." You say quietly. I fell a little smile creep over my lips.  
  
"No," I say, "I'm not." Your lips are on the back of my neck now.  
  
"You're crying." I touch the side of my face. What do you know? I am. "I may not be the sharpest needle on the Cactuar," you pause to nibble at my earlobe, "but even I know that that's a sign somebody is sad." Actually, you're pretty damned smart. You have the highest GPA in the class. You're a lot brighter than Squall-dumb bastard- or anybody else gives you credit for.  
  
"I'm crying because I'm happy." I reply. I pull you into my lap. "Really." You give me a fanged grin.  
  
"'Bout what?" Your eyes look up at mine. You look so innocent, like the wailing child that I knew years ago. I think I may have even cared for you then. But I was destined to be a Knight. They protect beautiful Sorceresses. Not beautiful boys. I rest my head atop yours. Hyne, this was all going to be so hard to say. I've never been good with feelings. I take in a deep breath and hope I don't stutter too much.  
  
"I-I-I-I-..." so much for that hope, "I'm h-happy because..." I kiss you full on the mouth. "I love you Zell." There's that wonderful smile again.  
  
"I love you too Seifer."  
  
  
  
~*THE END*~  
  
  
  
OOOOooooooooooookay, that was NOT one of my best works! ;_;... I think it went too fast. Any-hoo. REVEIWS! ^_^! Those are always nice. This story was inspired by a picture I saw. If you want to see it, Email me @ death_is_my_boy_toy@hotmail.com IT IS NOT FAN ART IN A MANGA/CARTOON IN JAPAN THE STORY CONTINUES WHERE THE GAME LEFT OFF AND THEY ARE IN FACT A COUPLE!!! Wow. Whatta concept. That's what I heard any wayz. Bye. 


End file.
